


CWT34攤位圖

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 突然想到雖然只是張圖，但這也算是創作吧XD就隨手貼過來～
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya





	CWT34攤位圖




End file.
